Rapture
by Noble Maiden
Summary: One meeting can change a person forever. When she is saved by a mysterious 'person' after work one day, she had no idea how much her life would be affected. Raphael and my OC. Rated for lewd dialogue and sexual situations
1. Chapter 1

_This has been a long time in the making, folks. I've had this story actually written down in a notebook for at least a year or two but just finally took the time to type it all out. (I am a horrifically slow typer ) This is a story that is very near and dear to my heart since it involves my own sweet love, Raphael. ^_^ Yes, it's a little fluffy (and later smexy) romantic fic featuring Raph and myself. It takes place during the 4th volume of the Mirage comic series, after the Utroms have landed on earth. However in THIS tale, Raphael is living on his own in Philadelphia after he and his brothers had a falling out. And Splinter is still alive and well. __Obviously the Turtles are © to Peter Laird and Mirage Studies!_

**PROLOGUE:**

I would have never thought in a million years that I'd end up with someone like him. It was just one of those things that you don't see coming. Like a hot shooting star across an inky black sky, or a favorite song that comes on the radio when you least expect it. Only this felt more like a peal of sunlight after a storm. Maybe it was fate. Maybe our paths were destined to cross from the moment we were born. Or maybe it was just a freak coincidence that brought us together. Who knows? But what I do know is that he is just as much a part of me as the blood that courses through my veins. And while we may not be the most 'traditional' couple in the world, what with me being a human and him…well, a mutant humanoid turtle…we understand each other; we respect and love each other. And we're happy. And I wouldn't change it for the world...

**CHAPTER ONE:**

She hated the city. Even though three years had passed since she moved there, it just didn't feel like home. 'Not that I would even begin to know what that feels like,' she thought wearily as she leaned her head against the glass window of the train. The cool texture slightly eased her throbbing headache. It had been a long week at work; filled with seemingly endless paperwork, late hours, and angry customers. For the last few years she had held down a service consulting job at a car dealership. 'Thank the gods it's Friday,' she whispered to herself as she watched scenery fly by. Despite the struggle to keep her head above water with regard to her job she tried to stick with it, to tell herself that it was worth it. And it did in fact pay quite well, not to mention that it offered lots of opportunities for advancement. 'But is it really worth this aggravation every day?' she asked herself while gritting her teeth.

She was suddenly torn from her thoughts by a tapping on her shoulder. She turned around to see who has disturbed her and was surprised to see an older man leering at her. "Is this seat taken?" He asked, gesturing to the empty seat next to her. She raised an eyebrow at him before quickly scanning the rest of the train. There were empty seats everywhere, why on earth was he bothering her? Deciding that he was probably just some old pervert she opted for the silent treatment and ignored him, turning back around to the passing scenery out the window. She held her breath until she finally heard him shuffle away to find another seat. She breathed a sigh of relief. Living in the city had made her a bit paranoid, but being a woman living alone in the city could be a scary thing at times.

In almost no time at all the train pulled into her destination. Blinking away exhaustion she grabbed her bag and stepped out onto the platform. As she began heading down the tunnel that led up to the street she found herself thinking about what she would order for dinner.

Before she had any time to react she felt herself being grabbed roughly from behind. She turned around angrily to confront her assailant and was surprised to see the degenerate from the train. "Why'd you ignore me like that?" He cried out loudly, spittle frothing his stubbly chin. "You're so pretty; I just wanted to talk to you!" She could smell the alcohol wafting off from his clothes.

"Oh gods," she thought wildly "He's some crazy drunk!" She turned her head, desperately hoping that there was someone, anyone, that could come to her aid. There was no one. She could still hear his echo bouncing off the wall at the far end of the lonely corridor she was alone. She tried to pull her arm back, but he tightened his grip and pulled her even closer until she could see the red lines in his eyes. "I just wanted to get to know you!" He slurred drunkenly as he reached for her waist. Her stomach twisted with revulsion. This guy was old enough to be her father! And he smelled like a homeless person! She frantically tried to escape. Fear made her strong, but not strong enough to break free. "Save me," she thought to herself practically choking on terror. "Please, someone...ANYONE!" He leered at her, madness and alcohol distorting his features.

Suddenly, incredibly, there was someone else there beside them.

"Excuse me, but I think ya better let her go now." His voice was low and almost raspy. It was hard to see, as the tunnels in the subway were always poorly lit, but she could tell he was at least a few heads taller than her and was wearing a brown hat and trench coat. 'Where in the hell did he come from?' she thought wildly. 'He damn near came right out of the shadows!'

Her drunken assailant was not so impressed. "Wa's your problem?" he slurred loudly, "Leave us alone, this girl's with me!"

She heard the stranger chuckle softly. "Look pal, I ain't gonna tell you again. Release her, NOW."

The bum spun around angrily but before he could do anything the stranger punched him in the stomach. Hard. He released her instantly and fell to the floor wheezing. She turned to run but found she could not. Fear had paralyzed her, turning her legs to lead. With a whimper of frustration she leaned against the wall for support, breathing heavily.

A voice in her ear almost made her jump right out of her skin. "You all right, miss?"

In her fear she had forgotten about her rescuer. "Yes, I think so," she murmured softly. Brushing a strand of long brown hair behind her ear she felt some of her strength return. Warmth flooded her arms and legs.

"Close call, huh miss?"

She turned towards the husky voice to thank him. He was tall, he was broad-shouldered, and he was green. Wait, what the hell? She took a step backwards into the light and he followed. Despite the hat and coat she could tell he wasn't human. "My gods," she said shakily, raising a hand to her mouth. "You're an alien!" The Utroms had come to Earth over a year and a half ago. She was used to alien life on the planet just like everyone else was these days. But this was her first personal encounter with one.

At her words her rescuers smile vanished. He scowled at her. "Lady, you ain't even close." He turned and walked away in the other direction, leaving her standing there; her heart beating painfully in her chest. She stood there for a few minutes, until the low groans of the bum still sprawled out on the ground brought her back to reality. She hurried home, unable to get her saviors smile out of her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

When she awoke the next morning she thought she had dreamed the entire thing. It wasn't until she felt the bruises on her wrists from the bum's rough grip that she realized it had actually happened. She was glad it was Saturday. It gave her a chance to catch up on her thoughts, as well as all her chores that she so expertly put off until the very end of each week. As she ran the vacuum, cleaned out the cat's litterbox, and dusted she found her mind wandering back to her savior from the train station. Why had he left so quickly? She flushed with shame. Well, I was awfully rude to him, she thought. And I didn't even ask him his name. She wondered why the thought filled her with regret.

The day seemed to last forever. By eight-o-clock her body was exhausted but her mind still felt alert. For the first time in a long time she didn't know what to do with herself. Usually by this time of the evening she was curled up in bed with a book but tonight she felt wired; ready for anything. I guess I could take a walk, she thought, eager to siphon off come of the excess energy she was filled with. Grabbing her sweatshirt, she went out the door and headed towards Washington Square Park.

Even at night, she loved the peacefulness of the park. The gentle swaying of the trees and the quiet atmosphere always set her heart at ease. It was hard to believe that a busy city such a Philadelphia had such relaxing places like that. After a couple laps around the length of the park she felt some of the tension finally flow out of her body. On her way home she could hear the sounds of laughter and talking coming from the restaurants and bars which crowded the streets. She felt a pang of loneliness when she realized how long it had been since she sat down in a place like that around people and just relaxed. Deciding to go for it, she stopped into the closest bar promising herself that if it was too crowded she could always just leave.

She walked into the bar, adjusting herself to the new environment. She blinked at the dim lighting and wrinkled her nose at the smell of smoke and greasy food. Remembering why she usually didn't frequent bars she turned around to leave but caught sight of something which made her breath catch in her throat. In the corner of the bar sat a person wearing a familiar looking trench coat and hat. It couldn't be! No way was it him! She wanted to leave; something desperately pulled at her to leave, but she just couldn't. Not until she was sure. As nonchalantly as she could she walked down to the end of the bar and slipped onto the stool next to him. She ordered a martini and peered at him out of the corner of her eye. Despite the bad lighting and the haze of cigarette smoke she could tell it was him. The slope of his shoulders was the same; the curve of his neck was also.

She must have been staring at him more intensely than she intended because he gave a slight grunt of recognition before turning to her saying, "Ah, it's you again, eh?" It was the first time he made direct eye contact with her and she felt it like a punch. Strong…breathtaking…

"Yeah! Funny meeting you here, huh?" She asked timidly.

He grunted again, "Nothin so funny about that, lady. I come to this bar every other night or so." He chuckled. "How'd you know I'd be here anyways? I guess I got myself a stalker!"

She felt the heat rush to her face with embarrassment. "N-No way! It was a coincidence! I had no idea that you'd be here!"

His face darkened with some unknown gloom. "Lady, I've lived long enough to know there ain't no such thing."

She swallowed. Hard. Somehow this didn't seem to be starting off well. "Well, I'm glad I ran into you again. I never got to properly thank you for helping me yesterday."

He raised an eyeridge at her and asked, "So what's your name anyway?"  
S

he met his gaze clearly. "Becky. What's yours?"

He went back to his drink. "The names Raphael."

She hesitated, unsure of how to address the next question. "So…if you don't mind me asking…if you're not an alien, what exactly are you?"

He took awhile before answering, slowly nursing his beer. "I guess you could say I'm a mutant. A mutant turtle."

She gasped, "You're a mutant? Awesome! Do you have super powers like the X-Men?"

He looked completely startled and as if he wanted to punch something. Instead he leaned over and flicked her forehead. "What are you, some kind of moron?"

She laughed, happy that the tension was lifting. He told her everything-about how he was born a regular, baby turtle, how he and his brothers were accidently transformed into mutants, and about how they were found and raised by their Master Splinter. After he was done Raphael paused a minute or two, letting her take everything in.

"So…" she started, "Do you still live with your family? If you grew up in New York what are you doing in Philly?"

His eyes darkened again. "Nah," he said. "There was a bit of a…falling out between me and one of my brothers. I thought it was best for me to leave for awhile. Strike it out on my own, ya know? Once I left New I realized that I couldn't live anywhere but in a city." He smiled. "I love all the sounds, the smells, and the way you can just disappear into a sea of people." He shrugged. "So I came to Philly. And I been here ever since. That was about six months ago." He finished off his drink and ordered another.

They sat there for a bit, not speaking. Finally she said, "I think I can understand that. I don't really get along with my family. They're too demanding, too intimidating. I needed to be free to live my own life! That's why I moved here, to get away from all that. My parents still live in New Jersey, so I see them often, but it's great to be out on my own discovering myself, you know?" She looked up and was startled to see him glaring at her again. His eyes were so brown, so dark, like liquid pools of night. She ridiculously found herself wanting to drown in them.

"So…" he started. "Have you found yourself, Becky?"

She felt warm shivers rock her body at the sound of him using her name for the first time. It's probably all this alcohol, she thought, shaking her head. "So what do you do, Raphael?" she asked, hoping that a normal conversation would keep her mind more focused and dispel that warm sensation which seemed to be filling up her head.

"I'm a bouncer."

She snickered.  
He gazed back at her, amusedly. "Eh, think that's funny, do ya?" He reached over to flick her forehead again. This time she was ready for him. She ducked out of the way and flicked his wrist instead. He looked surprised for a moment. Then his features relaxed into a slow, lazy grin. "Well, well…seems there's more to you than meets the eye!"

She smiled at him. "I could say the same for you, Raphael."

"Ya can call me Raph, by the way."

"So…Raph…" she started, testing out the sound of his name on her tongue. "Being a bouncer must mean you have girls falling all over you all the time."

He chuckled. "Maybe I do, and maybe I don't…you jealous?"

"No!" she exclaimed while at the same time was thinking, Yes.

He waved the thought away. "Nah, most girls ain't very attracted to humanoid turtles."

This surprised her, but for reasons she couldn't really explain. Before she could let those thoughts work themselves out he turned to her again.

"What about you, Becky? You seem the type to have a boyfriend." His eyes glinted mischievously "Or a couple."

She laughed out loud. "Hey! I'm not a pervert like you!" She instantly sobered then, thinking about his question. "No, I don't have a boyfriend….I haven't had one in quite some time." He nodded and went back to his drink. As comfortable as he made her feel, it was hard for her to open up to him completely. Despite how easy it was for her to talk to him, she still felt some difficulty in confiding in others. After all, none of her past relationships ended well. She had come out of previous relationships with little more than a handful of tears and a severe mistrust for most people. She was glad he was polite enough not to delve any further.

He turned around on his stool and peered at the clock that hung in the rear of the bar. 'S'getting late."

He was right. They had been talking for almost two hours. She stood up from her seat and put a hand on the bar to steady herself. She felt woozy, which she blamed entirely on the alcohol, not accounting for the fact that her newfound companion could be contributing. "I better head home."  
He stood up with her. "I'll walk ya home."

She shook her head dizzily. "I'll be alright."

He laughed again, and she wondered why the very sound of it lifted her heart. "You ain't in any condition to walk home by yourself. C'mon, let's go." He offered his arm and she took it, letting him lead her out of the bar. Once they were outside the cold, crisp air somewhat steadied her alcohol infused brain enough for her to enjoy the walk home. Even through the trench coat she could feel the strength of him. She could feel the muscles rippling through his arm. It slightly thrilled her in a way she had never experienced before. It was a beautiful night. All too soon they were on the stoop of her apartment.

"Thanks for walking me home," she said, wondering why she suddenly felt so awkward.

"Hey, you're sloshed. What was I supposed to do, call a cab and then leave ya?"

"I'm not drunk!" she retorted.

He snickered. "Yeah, right. Well, I guess I'll see ya later." He started to walk away.

"Hey!" she called out.  
He turned around. "Yeah?"

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that I had a really good time tonight." Wow, that was lame as hell, she thought to herself angrily.

He smiled back at her. "I did too."  
And before she could say another word he disappeared into the shadows..


	3. Chapter 3

Becky woke up Sunday morning with a groan. She absolutely couldn't believe she had let her guard down. Not only had she gotten tipsy with a complete stranger, but she had let him walk her home as well! He could have taken complete advantage of her! 'Not that I'd mind'…her mischievous thoughts chimed in. She tried to push that train of thought away. She had been irresponsible, that much was true, but it didn't mean it had to happen again. The first time she met him had been a byproduct of good luck, and the second time was pure coincidence. There was no reason for her to see him again. She got out of bed feeling slightly more confident than she did moments ago. Something about him had shaken her to the core, but she couldn't seem to pinpoint exactly what it was. Even so, there was no reason to dwell on it. She had met a nice guy, had one nice night, and that was it. She smiled to herself. 'Besides,' she thought, I'm going to be so busy this week with work I won't have any time to think about Raphael!'

On Monday she spilled a cup of water when she remembered how strong his arm felt.

On Tuesday she forgot to call a customer back because she found herself trying to determine the exact color of his skin.

On Wednesday she almost walked into a wall; being distracted at the remembrance of his laughter and smile.

By Thursday she realized that something had to be done about this madness that had possessed her. 'I have to see him again,' she thought miserably on the train ride home. But how? Suddenly she remembered that he told her he worked in a club down in Old City. 'Oh, of course!' she said to herself, 'I guess I could just drop by, even if it's just for a few minutes. But geez! I don't even know if he's working tonight!' she thought with growing frustration. 'But I just have to try!'

After she got home she showered and changed out of her work clothes. She only lived about ten minutes from Old City, but it was a chilly night so she decided to take a taxi. As she watched the buildings and lights pass by out the window she felt a tremor of nervousness pass through her. What was she doing? What exactly would he think of her, bothering him at work like this? 'He'll probably think I'm some kind of weirdo stalker,' she thought worriedly. The taxi dropped her off right in front of the club. It was a brightly lit building, with a big sign above an old looking door bearing the word 'Quease', the name of the establishment. She hopped out and looked around for Raph. There was a sea of people in front of the building. Apparently it was a pretty popular place. She waded through the crowd, trying to make her way to the front. Just as she was about to leave in resigned frustration she heard a familiar voice not too far ahead.

"Sorry sir, but if ya don't have any I.D. then I ain't letting you in the door. Got it?"

Grinning and moving towards the voice she soon found herself face to face with Raphael. She let out a small gasp of surprise. He wasn't wearing the trench coat any longer, and it was the first time seeing him out in the open. He was fully toned and finely muscled-she could see the sinews rippling beneath his green skin. His shell looked hard and intricately detailed and his plastron across the front of him was a yellow color. She found herself wondering what it would be like the touch it. He was wearing brown knee and elbow pads and a red eye mask tied like a bandana around his head. He caught sight of her at last and greeted her with a smile of recognition.

"Hey! If it ain't my little friend from the train station!"

She smiled back. "Forget my name already, Raph?"

He chuckled. "Course not, Becky. What brings ya out here to Old City?"

She struggled with a plausible answer. "Erm…well I was in the area and thought I'd stop by and she how you were doing."

He grinned. "Not much to see, I'm afraid." He looked up at the club. "It ain't much, but its work, ya know?"

She nodded. Just then her eyes caught sight of two metal knives hooked into the brown band he wore about his waist. "What are those?" she asked, pointing to them.

He looked down. "Ah, they're my sai. I keep 'em on me just in case there's any trouble. They used to be my ninja weapon of choice, back in the day."

He seemed to be lost in memory whenever his past was mentioned. Wanting to cheer him up quickly she blurted out without thinking, "Do you want to go get something to eat when you get off?"

He looked at her silently for a moment before answering. "Sure. There's a diner down the street from her. I get done in about half an hour; I'll meet ya there then."

There was a line starting to form behind her of people waiting to get through. "Alright then," she said as she started walking away. "I'll see you soon."

He gave her a quick wave before turning back to the crowd. She felt herself flush with eager happiness as she headed down the street. 'What the hell are you getting so excited for?' she scolded herself. 'It's not like this is a date…is it?'


	4. Chapter 4

She drummed her fingers impatiently on the table as she waited for Raph. Her thoughts were flying from one thing to the next; she was finding it hard to calm herself. Her stomach dropped to the floor when she finally saw him walk through the door. 'Am I going to react like this every time I see him?' she thought feverishly. He looked around as he slid into the booth across from her. He slumped back, propped his arms up behind him, and let out a tired sigh. Becky felt a pang of guilt for dragging him out. "Long day?" she asked timidly.

He nodded. "Yep. Work is work, ya know?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I can understand that. It's been a long work week for me too." She thought back to all the mishaps she had and blushed furiously. "So…" she started, "What's with the mask and weapons? All part of your bouncer gig?"

He pointed to his eye mask. "This?" he asked. "Well, I'm a ninja. At least, I used to be. Me and my brothers are ninjas. We struck hard and could fade away into the night without a trace."

Her eyes widened. "Wow."

He laughed at her expression. "What? You act like you ain't never met a mutant ninja turtle before."

They both laughed. Conversation flowed between them easily. Becky felt so comfortable talking with him; it seemed as if they had known each other for years; for forever. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so relaxed. He ordered a burger with fries, she a grilled cheese sandwich-and they laughed and talked into the night. Around midnight or so the waitress came up to them to let them know the diner was closing.

"Do you live around here?" Becky asked as they walked out into the chilly night.

"Yeah, just a few blocks from here. But I'll take ya home."

She looked up at him, surprised. "It's a bit of a hike. I actually took a taxi to get up here."

He smiled lazily at her as he took her arm in his. "Ah, it ain't that cold out, and I like to walk."

She grinned, grateful to be in his presence just a bit longer. They walked in silence, listening to the wind rustle through the trees lining the streets.

After a while she asked him something that had been bugging her all night. "Raph, why do you wear that trench coat when you're out in public? I mean, I know you didn't wear it tonight, but you were wearing it at the bar last week and when we first met. But really why bother with it at all?"

He sighed. "I get tired of all the people staring all the time. Even though the 'oots are here and most people have accepted them, they still stop in their tracks whenever they see somethin' they don't understand." He looked up at the stars. "It's kinda why I don't really associate with humans. I mean don't get me wrong, some of you are alright I suppose." He grinned wryly. "But for the most part people in general piss me off."

She nodded in agreement. It was something she could vaguely understand herself. Her own personal dealings with people in general made her somewhat disillusioned about the morality of mankind. She had a hard enough time dealing with people socially as it was, she couldn't imagine how much harder it had to be doing it with a shell and green skin.

In almost no time at all they had reached her apartment. They stood there in silence for a few awkward moments before Raph cleared his throat and asked "So…uh…when can I see you again?"

She looked up at him and was caught once again by the intense gaze of his dark eyes. "How about Sunday?" she asked, finding herself losing the ability to breathe. "We could go to the park. I'll pack a lunch if you like."

He laughed throatily. "A picnic? What are we, in grade school?" But he nodded just the same and answered, "Yeah, that'd be great." He leaned towards her and for onw wild second she swore he was going to kiss her. She half closed her eyes as he brushed a few stray strands of hair behind her ear. His touch on her face was warm yet cool at the same time, and it sent shivers down her spine. He turned and disappeared into the shadows leaving her breathless ad slightly disappointed.


	5. Chapter 5

The weather couldn't have been more perfect on Sunday. The sky was a deep cerulean blue marked with a few pure white wisps of clouds. Becky arrived early at the park around 11:30 and set everything out in the grass. She passed the time nervously by watching the people riding bikes and walking dogs. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder and whirled around to see Raph sitting in the grass behind her.

"Yo! Did I scare ya?"

She playfully punched him in the arm. "Yes! You most certainly did! I don't know if I'll ever get used to this ninja stuff." She casually looked him over. "No trench coat today?"

"Nah," he replied. "I decided to risk the stares today. Besides its too nice of a day to be all cloaked up."

Secretly she was glad. She couldn't help but stare at him as he stretched out on the blanket and started pulling out some of the food she brought.

"Geez!" he exclaimed, pulling out sandwich after sandwich. "What did you pack lunch for everyone in the city?"

She smiled shyly. "Well, I wasn't sure how hungry you'd be, so I packed extra."

He chuckled. "My brother Mikey would love you." A couple jogged by and rudely stared as they passed by. He scowled at them. "Humans stink."

Becky raised an eyebrow at him. "All of us?"

"Nah," he replied. "I guess some of you are okay." He reached over and tousled her hair.

The day passed by in a haze of casual conversation, sunshine, and laughter. She hated how fast it went, she wanted the day to last forever. Her heart beat furiously against her chest as they walked back to her apartment. She desperately wanted him to kiss her, but hadn't the slightest idea of how to initiate it. He leaned his shoulder up against her building as she rummaged through her purse for her keys. When she finally found them she asked as nonchalantly as she could, "Do you want to come up?"

He raised an eyeridge. "What for?"

A flow of perverted thoughts threatened to take over her mind. She pushed those thoughts away before replying. "For a drink, of course. I could make you some coffee or get you a beer?"

He looked at her and for one moment she thought she saw some unidentifiable emotion flicker across his face. "Nah." He stretched and yawned. "It's getting kinda late. I should get going."

She nodded and unlocked her door, trying to hide her disappointment yet again. She walked upstairs, threw her purse on the bed when she strode through the door and let out a sigh. Maybe it was just her, but there seemed to be strong underlying tension growing between the two of them. It felt stronger than just ordinary lust, and quite unlike anything she had ever felt before. With a groan she walked over to the window and looked down to the street. Raphael was still standing on her stoop, his expression clouded and unreadable.


	6. Chapter 6

Becky's good mood was gone by the middle of the week. She was having trouble sleeping. She awoke every few hours paranoid and sweaty. Her thoughts at work were distracted…confused. The initial attraction and joy she had felt for Raphael was turning into something deeper, and that terrified her. It was what happened whenever she became too familiar with someone. The closer she became with that person, the more fear she felt. Fear of abandonment, fear of rejection, fear of being hurt. Granted, Raphael made her fantastic-better than she ever had felt before. But even more than that, he made her feel completely at ease, completely respected, and completely appreciated. He actually listened to what she had to say, and never talked down to her. And all of that absolutely terrified her. She hadn't even known him that long but it was beginning to feel like…dare she even think it….love? All week she wrestled with these thoughts. Was it really love? If so, then what next? He hadn't even kissed her! How could she be in love with someone she just met? And even worse, what if he wasn't attracted to her? What if he just wanted to be her friend? The most logical option would be to just try and get him out of her life completely. After all, she could probably just ignore him. He didn't have a phone, and the only way she could get in contact with him was through his job. 'I have to tell him we can't hang out anymore,' she thought resolutely. 'It's the only way for this to go away.'

She left him a note at his work asking if he would meet her after work. She paced anxiously through the park while waiting for him. She could do this, she had to. She had to do this to protect herself.

"Ya know, you are such an easy target for muggers." Raph appeared out of the shadows and was before she knew it was beside her instantly.

She gasped and fell back. He caught her arm and pulled her back up before she lost her balance completely. The smell of him, the feel of him, and the very sight of him chased all her rational thoughts away. There was no way she could ever forget about him. It was too late for that. And with a start, she realized that even though love itself was terribly risky, it was always worth it in the end. She put a hand to her chest and could feel the tremulous beating of her heart. It was beating for him, she knew that now. She managed a smile. "I swear I will never get used to you just appearing like that."

He chuckled. "You know I love catching you off guard like that, Becky. So what's up? You got something to tell me?"

She tried to calm herself. "No, why do you ask?"

"Well, I figure there's gotta be SOME reason why you drug me out here this late to meet ya. What's on your mind?"

She folded her arms nervously. "No, I just wanted to take a walk through the park and wanted some company." She knew she was a bad liar but this time it must have been really obvious because he grabbed her arm and forced her to look at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She looked up into his eyes and despite her fear she found she could tell him nothing but the utter truth. "It's nothing. It's everything. I just don't know, Raph, this is crazy. You here, and me. And even though we haven't known each other long at all, I FEEL something for you. I don't really know what it is, but when I'm around you I feel so happy to be alive. She put her head down so he wouldn't see the tears that had gathered in her eyes.  
Raph dropped her arm. "So what are ya tryng to say? That you…that you LIKE me or something?"

"No," she answered quietly. "I'm trying to say that I love you."

There was silence between them for what felt like a lifetime. Suddenly he turned his back to her. "Well, I'm sorry but I don't feel the same way."

She looked up in shock as he continued.

"Look, you're a human…a mammal. And I like hanging out with you and all that, but the kind of thing you're talking about…it just wouldn't work."

His back was turned, so he couldn't see the tears now streaming down her face. Without another word she turned and swiftly began walking home. And when she reached the entrance to the park, she ran the rest of the way.


	7. Chapter 7

'Stupid, stupid, I am so damn stupid!' she thought bitterly as she ran, tears still cascading down her face. 'This is what happens. It always happens like this. Why does it always turn out this way?' She reached her apartment and climbed the stairs to her room. Once she got inside she slumped down in her chair and laid her head down on the desktop. The tip tap sound of her tears hitting the wood was soothing. 'This sucks,' she thought sadly. She shivered as her back became chilly from the night air. Had she left the window open? She turned around and felt the blood leave her face as she saw a silhouette standing next to the window. "Raph?" she stammered. "How…did you get in?"

"The window was unlocked. I wasn't raised a ninja for nothin, ya know." He took a step towards her.

She stood up and self consciously looked at him. "What are you doing here, Raphael?"

He took another step closer, his face serious. "Look, I'm sorry, ok? You don't understand how hard this is for me. I don't know how to act in situations like this. Look at me! I'm a freakin' mutant turtle!"

She glared at him. "Bullshit. You just don't like me!" She turned around to walk out the apartment. Suddenly she felt him grab her arm, twist her around and pulled her close to his chest. Before she knew what was happening he leaned down and violently pressed his lips to hers. In that one quick moment she felt herself dissolve into his kiss. All her fears and worries were swept away as she melted into his chest and felt his arms wrap around her. When they parted he spoke softly, "I DO like you. So much that it scares me." Becky stood there a moment, unable to believe it. Then his words washed over her like a warm wave. She smiled happily and closed her eyes. He pressed his finger under her chin and gently tilted her head back for another kiss. She parted her lips and felt his soft tongue enter her mouth seeking hers. They touched softly and she felt a deep shudder run over her body. They kissed again and she let her hands roam over his decadent body as she whispered "I love you" over and over again, unable to damn the flood of emotion overtaking her body and heart. He lowered his mouth and began planting little nibbles against her neck. She sighed and tightened her grip on his arms. She felt him reach underneath the back of her shirt and fumble with the bra strap, giggling softly at his frown of concentration as he tried to get it undone. It finally gave way and with a rush of heat she felt him take one of her breasts in his hand. She gasped with pleasure as he fingered her small, pert nipples. She ran her fingernails down the front of his plastron and heard him begin to growl.  
Before she had time to protest he scooped her up in his arms and whispered, "Bedroom…where?"

She weakly pointed towards the closed door down the end of the hall. He carried her to the room and laid her down gently across the bed. The shades were drawn and moonlight spilled in from the window, illuminating his form as he stood next to her bed. She pulled off her shirt and bra and began to undue the button on her jeans.

"Don't" he growled. "Let me do it." He climbed on top of her and kissed her. The heat from his lips spread through her until it felt as though she had become a wildfire. He brought his mouth to her breast and began working his tongue around her nipple. With his other hand he toyed slowly with the top of her jeans. She panted softly, pressing her hips against his. "Please," she gasped.

He chuckled huskily. "What do you want, baby?"

She looked him in the eyes and urgently whispered, "You. Now."

He smiled deviously at her before finally unbuttoning her jeans and sliding them and her panties off of her. Becky usually hated being naked in front of other people, it usually made her feel self conscious. But this was completely different. This was Raph. Her Raph. And she wanted him to see and feel all of her. He began kissing her belly softly before slowly moving down even further. She gasped when she felt his warm breath on her thigh. She cried out as his tongue flicked swiftly over her clit. Her fingers tightened in the sheets as he made love to her with his mouth. She was on fire. She ran her fingers down his plastron and stroked his tail. He moaned and let himself finally slide out from his slit. His member was huge, and already pulsing with raw energy. Amazed, she leaned down and licked the tip of him.

"Oh God," he moaned and closed his eyes. She slid his shaft deeper into her mouth, delighting in the taste and his sensual cries. He slid one finger across her moist sex. She purred softly as she continued to work him in her mouth. It was amazing. Becky had no idea how anything could feel so good. She felt his finger slide inside her. She ached to have him all the way inside her. Sensing this, Raph grabbed her shoulders and gently pushed her back down onto the pillow. She lazily untied his bandana and let it drop to the floor. Raph spread her thighs with his and she felt the tip of his hardness brush up against her. Her heart was beating so fast against her chest it felt as though it would burst. With his eyes locked deeply with hers he began pushing his throbbing erection inside her. It was pure bliss. It was if her heart and soul were melting into her body, as if they were becoming one being. She pumped her hips up to take him farther and deeper into her and he groaned with pleasure and thrust harder…faster. It was an act of sublime rapture. Losing themselves in the rhythm of their passion it became hard to distinguish where her body ended and his began. Suddenly the feeling climaxed and spread like a tidal wave crashing throughout her body. The feeling sank its teeth into her and shook her to the core as she cried out in the throes of orgasm. He felt the slick walls of her heated sex tighten around his cock and couldn't hold back any longer. Biting her shoulder, he released himself into the deepest part of her. Spent, he collapsed, pressing his cool weight on top of her. Still breathing deeply she kissed his forehead and felt herself into sleep.

Awakening to the warmth of sunlight across her face, Becky slowly opened her eyes. 'Was that a dream?' she thought sleepily. She looked beside her and saw Raph asleep under the covers. Smiling, satisfied, she sank back down into the crook of his arm and closed her eyes. She couldn't remember a time when she had ever felt so happy. Right before she sank back into sleep Becky could have sworn she heard him whisper, 'I love you too…'


End file.
